Deep blue eyes.
by CoLd AnGeL
Summary: Kari breaks up with T.K. T.K. finds a new girlfriend. How does Kari feel? Will she ever get back with T.K. or be with Davis? Find out. This story sux! R+R Pleaz


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I wish I did though:)

Deep Blue Eyes

By: ~SuNnY gUrL~

I stood there watching _him._ _Him_ and his new girlfriend. It made me feel sick to my stomach. I don't know why, really. I'm the one who said we should see other people. I was the person who was supposed to make _him_ jealous. Not the other way around.

I felt a tear roll down my face. _Stop it Kari. You're not supposed to cry. Oh, no! Is he looking at me? No, it was only my imagination. Wake up Kari. He's not going to fall for you again. It's over. _

I looked at my lost love and his girl one last time. Then I walked away. 

As I walked home from school I saw my best friend, Yolei. 

"What's wrong?" She asked with a worried expression.

"Nothing...It wouldn't matter. It's too late now anyway." I said with a sad face. 

"Kari Kamiya! If you don't tell me what's wrong I'll make sure that... that... I can't think of anything now but I'll make sure something bad happens to you!!" Yolei yelled. 

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?!! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG. T.K. IS GOING OUT WITH SOME ONE BESIDES ME!! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!"I blurted out. 

"That's all? Oh, Kari. Don't be so upset. There's nothing wrong with being jealous. As in matter of fact you shouldn't even be jealous. Why? Because T.K. is an @$$. Okay?"

"You're right Yolei. Why should I be so upset?"

"Ofcourse I'm right. I'm always right. You want some mineral water?"

"No thanks. See ya!"

"Bye!"

When I reached my house I saw Tai and Sora. They seemed to be "busy" on the couch. I walked in quietly. I threw my heavy school beg on my bed. I decided to look at some of the pictures I took last week. I hadn't had a chance to see them yet. 

As I looked through all the pictures I realized practically all of them had T.K. in it. It made my heart ache so badly. 

I flipped and briefly looked at the pictures. That was when I FINALLY saw another boy. I don't think I was ever so happy. I stared at his spiky chocolate hair and his dark charming eyes. My heart gave a little thump. Could it be? Could I have possibly fell in love with Davis and not know all this time?

Bring! Bring! Bring! 

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear the phone ring. I heard Tai pick it up. 

"Kari? Are you home?" He shouted through the other side of the door.

"I'm here. Is the phone for me?"

"Yeah."

I picked up the phone I had in my room. When I finally heard a click on the other line I knew that Tai had hung up.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Someone said on the other line.

I felt my heart beat faster all of sudden. I recognized who was on the other line.

"This is Kari. May I help you?"

"Oh, hi Kari. How are you doing?"

" I'm fine, how are you doing T.K.?" I said slowly.

"I guess I'm okay. I just wanted to ask you something."

"I'm listening."

"Can we talk? Not on the phone. Maybe at the park. Right now.

"Sure... I guess... I'll see you in a couple of minutes" I said.

I heard a click on the other line. He hung up. I quickly ran to my closet. What should I wear? The pink and white shirt, the pink and white shirt, the pink and white shirt. I think I'll just wear my pink and white shirt. What do you know? I'm wearing a pink and white shirt! 

I ran out my apartment and ran to the park. I found T.K. already on the park bench. I took a deep breath and slowly walked toward him. I suddenly felt a hand on me. I jumped up half surprised half scared.

"What's wrong?" Davis asked.

"Don't ever do that again!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry. So what are you doing here?'

"It's a public place you know." I said.

"I know that. But I mean why are you here? Were you waiting for me my love?"

"Not really. I was here to talk to T.K." I looked toward his direction.'

"What! He dosen't treat you right. I'm a man that can. Leave him." 

"Actually, I already left him."

"Oh I see."

"Well gotta go. See you around Davis." I quickly jogged up to T.K.

"Hey T.K., I said slowly." I said slowly as my heart pounded like crazy.

"Oh hi. I didn't see you."

"Well, you said that you had to talk."

"Oh, right. About that... well I just wanted to talk about our relationship." He said staring down at the ground.

"We don't have a relati—" I was interrupted.

"I know what you're gonna say and I don't really want to hear it. I broke up with my girlfriend. You know why? Because I really don't care about what you say. I love you and no matter what nothing is going to go between us." He said with full confidence. 

"Oh. Well...I love you too I guess..."

Then all of sudden he hugged me. It felt nice to be in his arms again. 

__

Davis, I know you can't hear me but even though I love T.K. I will love you as a friend. 

Okay, Okay. I know ma story sucked. I really don't like it too. But can you PLEAZZZZ Review. I'm having a contest with ma friend to see who gets more review. Thanx. *____* 


End file.
